


second chances

by angeliclogan



Category: TimeRiders
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, New York, adam and maddy are cute and fluffy, final loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclogan/pseuds/angeliclogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maddy thought, at first, that becks' need, the driven force towards bob and liam, would be the same in her.<br/>it turns out that her need drove her towards someone whom she'd missed for a while.<br/>adam.</p><p>// unbeta'd (mainly bc my friends who've read timeriders dont read fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chances

Their hands met again over the wooden slats of the table. The flowers, the green and pink and purple flowers, that had been pushed to one side to make room for their drifting fingers, were wafting scent across a soft breeze. The same breeze played with the strawberry blonde curls of Maddy's hair; it was still as energetically frizzy, even after all this time. Adam still sported a scruffy beard, but his hair was less unkempt, and smiles frequented them both a hell of a lot more than they used to. Back when Maddy had appeared outside of the pool, trying to explain things that had never happened.

Liam had changed the whole of human history, she knew. And, the way she saw it, Waldstein would either be proud, or pissed off to no end. Maddy was proud. Goddamn, of course she was. She was sitting outside a café with Adam Lewis, drinking too much coffee, eating bagels, and revelling in the wonderment that today was a date so unimportant.

Which was the eleventh of September, of course.

No planes in the sky whatsoever. No smoke. No diving from buildings that didn't even exist. It was a timeline of acceptance and harmony, something created by two meatbots and a boy with dreams of fixing the world.

And, here - now - no possibility, none at all, of time travel.

Although she was a being out of time, someone created to span many timelines and touch so many people's lives, Maddy was happy, just as she'd wanted Becks to be. She was fearless, comfortable, alive. Pulled from others' memories, but making her own.

And, by doing so with Adam, the robot inside of her had almost disappeared. She was, finally, a human, and happy with it.

Thank you, Liam, she thought. Wherever you are in this timeline, I bloody hope you're enjoying yourself. You better be.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: etherealweekes


End file.
